It's Meant to be
by Celena Winter
Summary: Yue and Tori are hardcore business men trying to get by in the competitive world of money. A blow to the heart has one down and the other picking him up... but what would be the results? AU
1. Problems

**It's meant to be.**

_Chapter One - Problems_

Yue frowned deeper still; if it were even possible to do that Sakura wasn't sure but somehow Yue managed to deepen the creases on his forehead. "Sir…"

Yue looked up irritated by the interruption and then realised that Sakura was waiting to be dismissed from his office, he looked back down at the information in his hands. "You may go." She didn't move Yue looked back up a few seconds later as he realised that the door hadn't opened or closed to announce her departure. "What is it?" He asked placing the document down on the mahogany desk, putting one elbow on top of the document, the other hand rested over the desk as the fingers tapped on the wood in a fast and measured manner, and resting his chin on his punched fist, he looked at Sakura in expectance.

"I'm sorry Sir; it's just that you look so discomforted I was wondering if I could be of any assistance." Sakura moved a step forward, her eyes showing her concern.

"There is nothing you can do at this time, unless you want your brother to back off. Mr Avalon has decided that it would be a good idea to put one of his lines of business in our district; I do not need the competition right now. And I doubt that you would like to be out of a job if we don't get through this. Of course, you are his sister, he may take you onboard; but how about all the other hundreds of employees that work here, I don't think that, however humble you may think he is, he can put his own people out of a job so that my people can have one. Damn." Yue pushed his chair back as he stood up; Sakura flinched as the chair collided against the wall with a thunderous crash and bounced back. Yue walked up to the window and looked down at the streets. He could see little of what was taking place below and he hated it, he felt so out of place, being so high up.

"I know I'm being optimistic Sir, but couldn't the two businesses work together?" Sakura spoke up after a few minutes. She knew Yue was worried about his employees, even though people believed he only liked being above others, _after all he was young all he was capable of caring for was money_. Sakura pushed the thought away, disgusted. People could be so narrow-minded and cruel. He was just like her brother, in so many ways, Tori too would not face the cameras – and no, the reason was not because he though he was too good to be photographed, it was because he didn't like the publicity, he didn't believe anyone was better than anyone else, so he rather have his employees being photographed, he said that the workers showed the true face of a business. Tori was stubborn and he would work very hard. But his first priority would be to put people first. She smiled, just like Yue even in the fact that they would never let anyone see that they really did care. But she could see it, yeah she could see it. She knew it was there, behind those cold eyes.

Yue turned around realising that Sakura was expecting an answer. "it would be a good idea but we would be hurt the worst, your brother's business is well known, when people find out that he is opening a new branch in this district, we could lose out. After those allegations and rumours, people are thinking twice about coming to us."

"Maybe I should speak to my brother, ask him to postpone the opening of the branch, so that we can get back on our feet. He will understand-" Yue put his hand up.

"Your brother will think of me as a coward, I don't want him to think that I am using you just to keep the company safe." Yue shook his head. "You may leave."

Sakura closed her mouth, she knew she had lost this argument, and there was no changing Yue's mind. But there was no way that she was just going to stand around and watch Yue and the company fall. Tori would be going home in the evening; she would talk to him then.

……………………

Tori looked through the documents in his hand, he was getting annoyed; Ruby kept chatting away about one thing or another and although he was trying hard to ignore her, it was virtually impossible. The car light was not helping, it was too dim and it just made him feel claustrophobic. _"I want to go home."_ He smirked at the idea and at the way he sounded. He carefully tried to look down at his shoes, yep they weren't red, so he couldn't tap his heels and get away from Ruby. He frowned disappointed but then mentally scowled himself for being so cruel.

"Ahhh, we're here!" Ruby's sing-song voice caught Tori's attention but this time he smiled in relief. "At long last." She giggled.

Once out the car Tori walked towards the door and rang the bell, he could hear numerous cheering inside and rushing feet coming to the door.

Just as Sakura opened the door, she caught the expression of alarm and shock in her big brother's face; a brunette clang to his arm like there was no tomorrow and her face was twisted into a dangerous smirk. Tori pushed away from the young woman and moved forward to envelop his sister in a hug. "Hi squirt." He mumbled.

Ruby threw daggers at Sakura as she watched Tori embrace the younger woman.

"Welcome home… oh why Tori your girlfriend doesn't seem too happy." Sakura pushed away, a smirk of her own plastered on her face.

Tori looked back at Ruby with ridicule painted on his face, he caught the change in her face as she forced a sugary smile. He laughed ignoring the look of over-jealous hurt that came across her face as he dismissed her. "My girlfriend? What on earth gives you that idea little sister. She is only the secretary." The two moved back into the house. Sakura cringed, this _secretary_ must have done something really bad if Tori was being so brusque and cold. Ruby in turn ignored them and entered the house, closing the door behind her, she was confident that Tori would be hers. She always got what she wanted, she made sure of that.

……………………

Yue looked out his office window; no doubt that Kero would be moaning right now because he wasn't home, but if went home right now... would he come back to work? He needed to find a solution for his little predicament, the allegations that had been thrown at him were finally over and done with but they had accomplished one purpose, to destroy the business's reputation, people were not the same any more. They doubted one another at every chance, they back-stabbed each other and stirred things up. When he first found out about the allegations, he was more than angry, how could people be so cold as to make up rumours like that. His employees were hard working people, he knew that. There was no need for people to go around and questioning their integrity. When Yue found out that it had been a competitor that had started the entire allegation, he was beyond angry. It had been so unethical to just do that, it was low. He had wanted to get back at the company that could be so malicious as to attack another company the way they had. But Sakura had of course been the voice of reason and Yue had to agree that by getting back at that company, his company would become just as low, and he couldn't do that to his people. They never did found out who had started the allegations, but in the end they just dropped, and nothing was heard again. So Yue and his business were left with a major blow to the heart; and now this, Tori. "Argh if I only knew what he looked like so that at least I could hate my opponent, but this is pointless I'm just angry at a shadow." His train of thoughts were disturbed as the phone rang. Out of habit he picked up the receiver, regretting it at once. "Yueshi, where the hell are you, this better be your answering machine, coz if its not I am going to murder you. But if it is I'm sure I'll get over the humiliation of shouting at an empty room. So which one is it?"

"Kero…" Yue didn't get to finish his sentence as his older brother began to rant again. Something about, wrong answer, dinner getting cold, the party was almost finished and there was going to be nothing left for him to enjoy. Yue sighed, well now he had to go home, there was nothing left of him anyways, might as well get some rest and clear his head.


	2. No Solutions

_Chapter Two – No solutions_

Tori's parents watched as he argued with the young lady that he had come home with, she had flaunted herself in the party, making everyone believe that they were a couple. It wasn't after Tori had shouted at her that everyone figured that she was the secretary that obviously wanted more. She of course had stopped the flaunting, not because Tori had scowled her but because no one was paying attention. And now they were arguing, the party had been over for at least an hour now; like tradition the family would clear up the house after the party and then spend most of the day in bed the next morning. But today it had gone wrong, Ruby had refused to go home, commenting that she wanted to help, soon after she began to moan about the work. She slowed Tori down and now she 'wanted to go to bed'. Natasha looked at Aiden and they shared the same look of desperation, they knew their son, he would not be so cold unless he had been pushed past the limit, and no one had ever got even half way to the limit before, he was too patient, but Ruby had surpassed this limit twice over by the looks of thing.

"Ruby, just go home, no I'm not going to sleep with you. Ruby I'm your employer I will not get involved with you even if I wanted too. Ruby." Sakura dropped the plastic bag that she was carrying, Natasha watched as her daughter marched over to the arguing duo and grabbed the brunette by the ear; the latter was so shocked that she could only squeak at the pain as Sakura dragged her to the door. Once outside, Sakura walked back in closed the door, picked Ruby's coat and went out again. Once back inside the house, Tori rushed her into a bear hug, kissing her cheeks repeatedly. "I owe you big time." He smiled once he pulled away and let their parents join in as they all breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

……………………

He sighed as he flopped down on his cushioned double bed; he let the warmth and the softness overwhelm his body as he left all his muscles to unclench themselves from the tension and the tiredness. A few minutes passed but Yue couldn't sleep, he only felt a little better physically but his brain was rattling with problems and more problems. He knew he wasn't going to be able to come up with any solutions as of then, mainly because he was so tired but he knew that it was also because he couldn't see how the problems were diminish without leaving disarray behind. Somehow he managed to stay awake long enough to rid himself of his suit and get back into bed, his last thoughts were on a light chestnut coloured haired young man, with emerald green eyes and a cold smirk on his lips. Mr Avalon.

"He has been asleep for the best part of three days, he was exhausted, physically, mentally and I believe spiritually." Yue frowned slightly, he could hear Eli speaking somewhere on his right. He didn't make any sense, but then Eli never made much sense to the older boy. There was a small sound of concern and understanding and then Kero could be heard from downstairs as he argued with someone.

"Hey, who do you think you are? Don't walk away from me. You can't just barge into another person's house and ignore them. You better walk down the stairs this instant."

The intruding person entered the room just as Yue opened his eyes, and blinked.

He gasped; the young person he saw was not what he expected. Yue lay on his bed sleep fresh in his eyes, hair tousled in places as it fell out of the loose braid.

Tori moved back, _"that can't be my rival. My rival is so cold."_ He looked to his sister who was standing next to a young boy; who looked a lot like an English Lord. She nodded and he knew that she had read him, she was confirming that the sleepy youth was indeed the rival that he had envisioned so many times as a tyrant, but now he wasn't so sure; within the dwelling of his light blue and silver covers Yue looked like an angel, he moved into a sitting position high enough for his hair to pool around him and make him shine, as it reflected the streaming sunlight.

Kero walked in behind the dark young man, Yue could see the contrasts instantly, although the two had the same height and the same Caucasian olive skin, the difference was obvious, the mysterious intruded had silky, jet black hair that shimmered the reflection of the light, his body was slender but firm and well proportioned, his face was lined with sharp features and his eyes were deep and dark brown yet there was a softness in his them. Kero on the other hand was a little more build, he has bleach blonde hair due to his time spend outside, and he had big golden eyes that spoke of excitement and mischief.

He watched as the young man looked to Sakura once again, a stab of envy crossed his heart making the pale young man frown in confusion. Sakura watchful of both, moved forward to break the silence. "Tori I want you to meet my boss, Mr Yue Reed. Sir this is my brother… Tori Avalon."

Brother… Yue felt the emotions inside of him change as he experienced relief, shock, disappointment and anger one after the other.

"Mr Avalon." Yue nodded, his eyes cold, his voice short and icy. Tori looked to Sakura once again, understanding why others saw him so cruel. He had changed so suddenly when he heard who he was. _"It must be a defence… but why? He doesn't need to fear me."_ Tori nodded his greeting before walking to Sakura and whispering in her ear. She nodded in understanding and moved toward Yue.

"Sir, I just came over to see if you may need some assistance but I am glad that you are resting instead of working." Her voice, like always, obtained that joyous laughter that she held inside. But Yue knew that she would have been angry if she had found him working right now, and that was the reason for her visit, to mother him about his lack of rest. He smiled inwardly, touched by her concern.

"I would ask you to join me for breakfast but I see that you may be in a hurry, so I would ask you for a small amount of your time." Eli turned to Sakura once they were clear that Yue had nothing further to do but smile in gratitude.

Yue watched as Sakura walked out, talking amiably to Eli and Kero about nothing in particular, well talking about Yue more or less, but the conversation held nothing of interest to him anyhow. He smiled in amusement but the strain hurt his head, so he found it easier to frown in pain; pulling back the covers, he kicked out his legs and swung around to get out of bed, but his frown deepened as he regretted the actions. His head was spinning and his breath shortened, gasping Yue moved to stand up but his legs caved in under him sending him into another round of a dizzy spell.

He closed his eyes as he tried to refocus and get a hold of something before he crashed on the cold floor but nothing seemed to be within his reach, he opened his eyes to try and get his bearings but once again the room began to spin and his headache intensified. He groaned out in pain but managed to stifle out the full lament as he waited for his fall, suddenly realising that it was taking him a bit too long to actually drop. Breathing in through his mouth he waited a little while longer as he got his demeanour together. Once in as much control as possible Yue realised that he had indeed fallen already but he hadn't fallen on the floor, he had fallen on something, something warm yet cool, firm yet soft. Opening his eyes slowly he took in the appearance of the thing he was lying against, he pulled his face far enough to realise that it was a chest. He looked up slowly, as not to get dizzy by the sudden movement, and looked into Tori's face; he looked slightly worried but relived at the same time. He continued his search and found Tori's arms around him, protectively, and he found himself sitting on Tori's lap. "Why?"

"Sorry I didn't have enough time to catch you and keep you from fainting." Tori apologised slowly as he watched Yue take in their position.

"No, I mean… why do you care? After all, I am your competition… wouldn't it have been better if you would have let me fall." Yue looked at him in the eyes.

Tori was shocked, there was not a trace of amusement in his voice or his eyes. "Would you have not done the same for me?" he asked.

Yue watched him a while longer before smiling. "That's a good answer. I suppose I wouldn't have let you fall either." Yue tried to stand up but his head and Tori's arms kept him in place.

"Why would you think that I could just let you fall?" Tori tightened his hold on Yue.

Yue frowned in confusion, feeling Toir's arms tightened but keeping his mind on the question. "Because most people would… they would like to see me fall." He turned away, he couldn't show weakness, Tori was his competition.

Toir pulled him back. "I don't want to see you fall, I don't want you to fall…" _I would catch you over and over again if you fall._

"Really…?" Yue looked into the chocolate eyes… hopeful.

"Really really." Tori smiled.

The opening of a door and the intake of an exaggerated breath brought the two men out of their moment as they span around to look at the intruder. "Well, we leave you for two minutes and you already have your hands all over each other." Kero snorted as he turned to leave. "Just remember… no sex on the first date that is just filthy." He winked and disappeared behind the door as he closed it. A few minutes passed and then Kero could be heard down the hall. "Don't worry about your brother Miss Sakura; he's getting cosy with my brother." Yue blushed a dark shade of red as he pulled away from the bigger man in alarm. Tori's blush was not as dark or as expanded as the smaller more female looking man, but the abrupt movement from the latter surprised him as he felt Yue rip through his arms. "Wait… no." Yue looked up at Tori confused but didn't stop his flight. He didn't get far as he stumbled onto his bed, exhausted. Tori stood up a small smile on his lips. A small _yelp_ escaped Yue's lips as he watched Tori loom over him then drawing closer. "I won't hurt you, I'll just lay with you, let me hear you for a little while… I just want to hear you speak." Tori knew he sounded stupid but it felt right, he did wanted to hear his voice. It made a nice change from all the other voices he had to listen to all day everyday.


	3. Maybe

_Chapter Three – Maybe_

Tori walked into his office building, feeling more than his average happy. He greeted the door man like always, greeted the secretaries and the employees that crossed his path between his car and his office… like always, he greeted the elevator boy like always and he greeted Ruby. Ruby was silent, she was shocked… she smiled. _"Finally, he's coming round."_ She sat down on her desk and went through her files in the computer, checking up on updates, meetings, news and anything else that may be useful for Tori. It took her a little over two minutes before she stood up called for the coffee lady and then turned to the heavy oak door that divided her and the boss.

A soft knock brought Tori out of his reverie, he had been standing by the window since he entered the office, he only took the time to put down his briefcase on his desk and then the memories of two days prior had rushed back to him in seconds. Hearing the knock on the door made his smile falter some, he knew who was on the other side. He walked the distance to his chair and sat down; taking his time as he slid the black briefcase across the desk and turned it to face him, with delicately slow clicks he opened the case and began to take out documents. "Come in." he looked up after a few files rested neatly on one side on the oak desk and the briefcase. Instantly the door opened, Ruby walked in with a bright smile on her face and a few details in her hand. "Tori, you have-"

"That would be 'Sir' to you" Ruby span around and Tori stood up.

In the doorframe rested a lazy looking young man, with messy brown hair with glossy amber eyes. "LI! When did you get back? Why didn't you call me? How was your Christmas? Ruby you may leave." Tori walked around the desk and took the young man's hand in a hearty handshake; they hugged like boys do and laughed as they moved towards the window, their favourite place. Ruby opened her mouth to argue but the two men were engrossed in conversation. She decided for a cough instead but almost regretted it.

Li and Tori turned around to look at the source of interruption; taking in the sight Li turned to Tori with a questioning look. "Who's the snake?" Tori smiled politely trying to muffle a giggle as Ruby's face started to match her name. She was about to turn and walk out when she was called back.

"Hold on a second Ruby," Tori turned back to Li adding a few words to his hushed conversation before directing his next comment to the two of them. "Li, this is Ruby…" the two shook hands. "She is the substitute but now that you're here, there is no further use of her." Ruby's jaw dropped.

"Are you firing me… but he isn't even a secretary, you don't know his quali-"

"I'm not firing you, I'm demoting you… and don't question me. I know him because he is my assistant manager; he was away for the holidays due to some business trips he had to make abroad. But now he is back and I don't need you."

"I don't understand… why can't you just keep me?" Ruby moaned.

"You were only here because I needed someone to take calls and arrange meetings. But now I have my secretary and Li back." With those words another young woman entered; she held a video camera on one hand and a folder on the other. "Hi Tori… what is going on? … Who's that?" Madison made a small neglected check over the brunette before continuing with her conversation, making it clear that she didn't really care for any further details about the latter. "Showron, you forgot the camera again… and MissRae wants you to call her as soon as you can." Li nodded in understanding but closed his mouth, refraining his next words as he caught Ruby watching their exchanged conversation.

"Why are you still here?" Unlike Tori, Li was less patient and he didn't hide his dislike for those that displeased him.

"That is none of your business, I'm here to talk to Tor- Mr Avalon." Ruby shot back ignoring Li's frown and Tori's arm as he pulled the younger man back.

"Just a little advice that I believe you should heed. Don't make mistakes, especially when Mr Showron is involved because he would not hesitate todischarge you. And if you make it personal he will make your life hell." Madison smiled before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"So go on talk." Tori turned to his desk and sat down leaning back into the chair; Li took his position by the window, resting against the glass as he crossed his arms.

Ruby glancing back from Li to Tori, looking very much like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "…" She closed her mouth opting that she looked like an idiot with her mouth hanging open. "I just don't understand why I can't stay. That secretary can be his." Ruby looked at Tori with pleading eyes, throwing her hands dejectedly and accusingly as she spoke.

"I'm not surprised that you don't understand, after all your mind is not all that developed." Tori turned in his chair like a little child, bored. Li looked on, mildly, his outside appearance didn't seem affected by Tori's out of character behaviour, but his mind was raising the alarm as he lifted his brows mentally.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and bowled her fists, "You can't just ask for me and then discard me like yesterday's trash. I won't stand for it, you can't just be nice and then turn around and treat me like crap. If this it's how it is going to be between us, I think you will rethink your behaviour because I won't have it." Tori launched from his seat at about the same time as Li snapped up from his stance.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Li's voice was thunderous making Ruby jump back in fear as she turned around remembering at once that he was in the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you Miss Moon, there is no us, there never was there never will be. Don't you dare come and shout at me about my behaviour and how I should make my decisions, now get out of my office and I don't want to see your face on this floor again!" Ruby could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she hadn't really listen to what Tori or Li had said, but she didn't like being shouted at, she had a fear of men shouting and she couldn't hide it, no matter how much she tried.

She made a run for it, dropping all that she held in her hands and banging the door against the wall as she flung it open. She flew down the corridor and down the stairs only slowing down when she felt sure that she was far enough from the top floor of the sixteen-story building. She pushed through the glass front door of the building and breathed out in relief. _"Far enough,"_ she looked back before walking towards the parking lot on the side of the building. She need needed a long drive to refresh her emotions and she was going to take it.

……………………

Yue looked out the window, the feeling of uncertainty and not belonging was not there as it usually was when he looked at the view. He smiled; finally he could enjoy the beautiful picture-perfect view without having to feel the opposite of what he saw.

"I take it that you had fun with my brother… Sir?" Sakura stood a few steps behind the white-haired young man. He turned and smiled down at the brunette. She smiled back and waited for a few seconds for his answer.

Yue looked back at Sakura when he noticed her patient look. "Did you say something?" She giggled before moving forward and standing right next to him, facing the window and looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Yeah, I asked if you had fun with my brother." She provided.

He laughed before a light blush graced his features. "I suppose you could say that." He looked out the window once again before he opened his mouth to speak again. "It was rather nice to be able to talk to someone like that, it wasn't like a business meeting where I have to talk about figures and deadlines, and it wasn't even idle chatter to pass the time or to be polite. It was something more; it was nothing and everything at the same time. Does that make sense?" The older youth looked athis smaller companion, his eyes making him look much younger and a lot more innocent.

Sakura nodded her smile never wavering, she had wanted this to ensue for so long, but she never expected it to happen between her boss and her brother, the two most important men in her life, –apart from her father, and someday her yet-to-be-husband- the men that needed it the most. _Talk about love at first sight._ She sighed.


	4. News

_Chapter Four – News_

Sakura opened the door to Yue's office, her jacket and purse in hand. She opened her mouth but froze before she could say her traditional goodbye. Yue was half way to the door, "You coming?" She asked as she looked at the coat and briefcase in his hand. His computer wasn't humming like usual, which indicated that it was turned off, but nonetheless she looked to the desk and saw that the mouse and the keypad were neatly set back, the way Yue put them once he was finished using them.

Yue nodded shortly, a small smile gracing his features. "Yes, I am, I have a dinner…" He paused looking for the right word to use. "Date." He breathed out quirking an eyebrow towards Sakura almost as though he was asking for approval of his vocabulary.

"Oh is that right." She smiled, more than approving not only about the word, but also the fact that he was leaving work on time instead of leaving at unearthly late hours. "Who are you going with? Or is it a group of people?" Sakura closed the door behind her as Yue walked past her adding his gratitude for the polite gesture.

A small blush crept up his fair skin making Sakura smile inwardly, she knew who it was that was accompanying her boss this evening even though he hadn't yet said anything. "Tor- Mr Avalon." His face turned a deeper shade of pink that had the younger girl smiling despite the fact that she was trying to seem neutral about the shared piece of information.

"I believe that my brother would most certainly prefer if you called him Tori, not Mr Avalon. Don't you agree, Sir?" Sakura smiled. He nodded after thinking about what Tori would say if he ever heard him call him so formally.

……………………

Tori stood up as he saw the white-haired business youth approach the table. "Hi, did you get here ok?" he pulled the chair and Yue sat down as he nodded his answer. A small blush caressed his cheeks as he took his sit and then looked at Tori as he took his own. "Yeah, I'm sorry about the inconvenience, it's just that the only good restaurants in the city seem so superficial and hectic at times, I wanted to have a nice meal. Is that alright with you?" Tori mumbled quickly as he looked at Yue uncertainty written all over his face. Yue smiled, Tori relaxed.

Yue smiled as he saw the darker man stumble with his explanation, it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one that was nervous. He looked around the table at the space given. They were under the stars, the table rather secluded and private compared to the other tables that he saw from the small café that sat by the river bank. He noticed that the river had a small rippling waterfall that fell almost silently as it made it southward, the water glimmering in the moonlight. Their table had a closer more exclusive view of the flawless view that was the main attraction that came with the small café.

"It looks beautiful." Yue provided with another smile, he looked at Tori who let out a quick breath of relief and wondered if there was more to the taller man's nervousness that he was letting on.

The night went on as the two ordered their food and a bottle of Champaign in ice, they spoke about little things as they ate and flirted once the alcohol had eased their nerves enough, and once they finished they stood from the table and began a slow entrancing walk along the river bank.

"I have always been the quiet one in the family, Kero would mock me when we were younger; he would call me invisible and ghostly because no one could even hear me breathe." Yue giggled, he smiled inwardly liking the fact that he could speak so freely without feeling low or ashamed, truth be told he was surprised that he was getting into so much detail but what surprised him more was that he didn't feel so bitter about the mocking and lonely childhood that he had. "Father always tried to bring me out of 'my shell' but I suppose I just didn't want to get hurt like I saw so many people get hurt when they lost a loved one. I even pushed him away, but mother was there to let him know that I appreciated it and that maybe someday I would come around. I know he knew it too. He just didn't want me to see me so sad. Now I regret not trying harder. Now if I smile, he won't see it." Yue looked away, focusing his gaze upon the moving water. Tori had stopped and Yue turned around to see the reason. He was looking out towards the sky over the tree tops of the other side of the river. Yue followed his gaze but only met the velvety midnight sky with the little glowing jewels that hanged unmoving. "Why won't your father see you smile?"

Tori turned around in time to see Yue's face turn into a sadness that he had never though possible. "I couldn't possibly face my father now that I've failed so miserably. It would have been ok if I failed the gross profit, if I failed in the business as a manager but I failed the employees, the people, and when Father comes back, he will be so disappointed even ifhe won't show it. Even if I had reason to smile, I won't be able to smile for him. I failed." Yue could feel the tears threatening to spill; they clouded his vision, making him jump when he felt Tori lift his chin up so that he could be face to face.

"You haven't failed, and you won't fail, in fact exactly the opposite you have succeeded in more than many ways, from what Sakura has told me about your workforce, they are treated more like royalty than employees, your business is going extremely well even as the threats and misleading have been thrown at you over and over again… and to add to your success you have managed to make me, your rival, take pleasure in you all the more." Yue's eyes opened wider and wider as Tori spoke, the taller man barely blinking as he uttered word after word. "Besides even if your father didn't see you smile. I'm sure he will feel it in his heart. Parents are funny like that." He laughed a rich smooth laughter, like lasting ripples that took form in the motionless water. Yue blushed at the sound that escaped the other man, touching his heart in ways he never knew was possible, he thought of what it would be like to laugh as such, to be that free… from one's own demons.

……………………

"Hi Julian." The young woman called out as she extended her hand before she reached the young man that stood up to take her handshake.

"Hey, how are you? Long time no see." He smiled as he helped her into her chair and then took his own on the opposite side of the circular table.

"I'm alright, well in fact I am more than ok, have you seen Tori lately, he is in cloud nine," she waived a finely manicured hand as she smiled sweetly at the young waitress that had approached them with two simple menus. "Oh God, I love this place, it's so nice to just get away from 'high society'" she smiled as she opened the menu and scanned it briefly, already knowing what she wanted to order.

"Yeah, I know you like it too Sakura which is why I asked you to come here. And to your previous question, yes I have noticed the change in Tori, not only has he got his business partner back he also has a new friend, although I don't know who she may be, I hear that she is a stunner, apparently turns a couple of heads, both male and female." He laughed gently as he looked at the brunette that was watching him amusingly.

"Oh you are such a dear Julian… well this is true about Tori's new love interest but I believe you are mistaken about who it is." She giggle lightly as the dark green eyes darted from the menu they had been absorbing just moments earlier.

"Really, how so?" Julian asked more worried that he had been misinformed, than what Sakura's answer would be.

"Well, for one it is not a woman but a man that has stolen our dear Tori's heart, and the beautiful young man that turns heads from both genders is no one less than the most beautiful man I know, my boss Mr Yue Reed. But of course neither of them realise any of this yet, but they already spend so much time together that I am sure they will put two and two together and get-"

"Five?" Julian lifted an eyebrow in question. Some time between that small exchange, they had ordered and the waitress was currently leaving with their menus.

Sakura frowned, "How did you figure that" She enquired her voice polite, but her eyes were saying something entirely different. _"What are you trying to imply Star?"_ So sue her she was defensive too. Julian looked away from her face knowing that her eyes where promising painful torture.

"Oh nothing bad Sakura, its just that I don't want you to expect too much too soon, for all I know you could be right and they will set each other straight and take it as it comes but there are things to consider, like they are both men, they may not feel all that comfortable with that fact - in the beginning." He put up his hands in defence, the brunette ready to throw daggers in his direction, "there is also the businesses that they are both responsible for, there are expectations, there are obligations that cannot be ignore, their relationship could be very fragile with the little time they have together and they are rivals… how the hell does that work, they cannot put each other first, they have a responsibility to their business, to their employees, to their customers and to thousands of more people; they cannot compromise their position only because they love each other, all I am saying is be careful." Julian argued quickly ignoring the pained look that crossed the young woman's face.

"You know, you were the last person I thought would come up with the pessimistic reasoning." She bowed her head knowing that there was some truth in Julian's words but refusing to believe that it was all true and even if it were all true, there was always a solution, there was always a possible positive outcome… there had to be. She smiled bitterly. They are strong.

"On a happier note, they have found each other and if those problems do come along, I actually believe that they can get through them without too much heartache; and at the end of that tunnel, they would be better off and they will be stronger… together." Julian smiled as he lifted Sakura's chin up. "Smile, the sun is shinning and your brother is in love… even if he doesn't know it… yet." Sakura's smile widened as she looked at the green eyes that sparkled with mirth. "Now eat, otherwise I'm going to eat that delicious looking burger for you."


End file.
